


Encountering Lust

by mewlin310



Category: Original Work, Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Deadly Sins, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlin310/pseuds/mewlin310
Summary: Jesus Samuel Perez-Martinez finds himself meeting his sin, Lust. She's everything he could ever dream of and more. Too bad he keeps getting cock blocked by the rest of the sinners in this stupid "club."Will Samuel get ever get laid? What's with all these idiots getting in his way? Most important, why are the Seven Deadly Sins here?





	Encountering Lust

Slicken skin claps against each firm stroke. Soft moans surface from deep within his throat as he nears his peak. His body lifts from his chair as he reaches the end of his ministrations, sliding his hand up and down to milk what’s left of his high. He pants softly as the moaning from his headphones comes to an end, the two women on the screen looked as satisfied as he felt. The video ends, leaving his headphones devoid of sound, but he can hear something shuffle behind him. His heart rate quickened as he shifted his hand to exit the browser as if it can give him some kind of grace. His other hand moves to poorly cover his naked thighs and limp member. The sound continued to grow closer until someone tugged his headphones down to his neck. A quick puff of warm air hits his bare ear. He jumped as the swivel chair turned out from under his desk. Both hands immediately move down to cover his bare legs as eyes widen like that of a deer caught within headlights. 

“Your taste in porn is rather poor, don’t you think?” A smooth voice escaped plump red lips. Emerald eyes stare directly into his as his mouth drops at the sight before him. A smirk sits beautifully on those lips, as long bright red hair frames a pale complexion. A pair of delicate hands gently pull at his, revealing everything as thin fingers lace themselves between his thicker ones. “Not much to show here either.” The tease followed, emeralds dipped down to gaze upon his naked form. 

He paused as his mind wandered down a rabbit hole so deep, he couldn’t help but be memorized by the sight before him. Barely anything was left to the imagination of this goddess’ body. A black leather top laced down the front covered her large breast and part of her abs, showcasing her perfect hourglass figure. A pair of black denim shorts barely covered her ass. Tattered, red leggings over the rest of her long legs, ending at a pair of black stilettos. Her hands covered by a pair of fingerless gloves, long nails coated in blood-red polish completing the ensemble. 

His eyes raked her body up and down several times before his mind clicked back into reality. “I’m a grower, not a shower for your information.” In his mind he sounds much cooler, out loud, he sounds tiny and wished he came up with a better comeback.

“Oh, really?” She replied with a bit of sass. “Wanna share with the class?” Her legs spread over his hip, her butt touching his knees as her legs stretched over the chair’s armrests. Seduction seeped out of her every pour as she brought her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his center. 

His eyes widened at the sight, shifting up and down at the view. His heart raced at the thought of taking a bite of this forbidden fruit for the first time as all the blood in his body seemed to rush south. He watched as she leaned forward to place a simple kiss against his neck. Tilting his head to the side, he gave her better access to his throat, his arms snakes around her body to grope her tight ass. “God yes.” 

It just had to be then that his phone went off, killing the whole mood. Damn Katherine’s ringtone. Why did he set it to be something as annoying as Navii’s screeching voice? Right, because Katherine was just as annoying with her holier than thou attitude. The goddess before him mumbled a quick “ignore it,” in his ear as she playfully nibbles at his ear lobe. He gives a quick squeeze to that sweet booty in his hands as reassurance as the annoyance goes silent. He feels a hand rub against his hardening member and savors the feeling before Navii screeches again. 

The touching stops as he glares at his phone. Katherine’s stupid face staring at him as she continues to ignore the ringing. It ends shortly after, but his new and first lover stares at him quite annoyed. 

“Is that your girlfriend trying to call you?” Bitterness fills her voice. 

“What? Kat? No. More like my annoying neighbor that lives down the block.” He tried to console her. He paused for a moment. “Now that I think about it. How’d you get in my room? Who are you?” His mind no longer hazed with lust caused him to question the beautiful woman wanting to have sex with him. Damn his logical mind for taking over. 

The beauty tilted her head curiously. “Does it matter? Fuck me already. You can shout whatever name you like, baby.” She sounded impatient, yet so sexy at the same time. His body stiffened at her words as if he didn’t trust her suddenly. 

“I don’t know about that. Who are you? At least tell me you're na…” Navii’s voice resounded in the room just before the banging started on his front door, downstairs. He knocks the frustrated goddess off his lap, immediately regretting the decision before offering her hand. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” His voice echoed panic. Katherine was going to kill him. He ignored her call not once, but three times and now she’s banging on his front door. 

“Ignore that wrathful bitch and pay attention to me.” She gripped his hand, pulling him to the ground on top of her. He noticed her clothes were now missing. He felt something pushing against his hip bones, causing him to grind against warm, moist flesh. Lips smacked hard against his before skillfully massaging his. His mind quickly becomes enraptured by the beauty below him as his body moves against his better judgment. 

“Wow. Looks like somebody is having fun.” A deep, annoyed voice rumbled through his sex-crazed mind, bring him back out. His eyes widened as he came face to face with crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. “Maybe you shouldn’t come in here Kathy dear. Lust is having her way with your dumbass acquaintance.” The second stranger in his room announced towards the closed door leading out of his room. He quickly jumped up and ran to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. 

“Lord Satan be with me! Why do you have to ruin all my fun?” His lustful goddess moaned at the towering blond in the room. “I had my human right where I wanted him.” He heard a snap and as he turned around he noticed she had her prior outfit on. 

He was baffled. “Wait, what?” Dumbstruck by the moment, he noticed the taller male open the door to his room.

A very pissed off looking Katherine walked into his room. Her whole persona radiated wrath as she glared at him, phone in hand as she pressed the green phone button. His phone started ringing a moment later as his body started to cave in on itself. “Hear that?” Her voice dripped with venom. “That’s the sound of pick up your goddamn phone, you useless piece of shit!” Everyone else was silent in the room other than Katherine and the strange male who was snickering beside her. 

His throat felt as though it was closing in on itself, tightening as panic rose through his whole body. “Kat, I can totally explain! Please don’t kill me!” He managed to get out as the angry girl ran across his room and kicked him square in the dick. 

The two behind them burst into laughter as he fell to his knees. “Serves you right, dumbass.” The male howled as he laughed. He moved to pat his friend on the shoulder. “Nice one, Kathy. You should kick him again, but harder this time. Watching him suffer, is bound to make you feel better.” 

“Can it, Code. I do as I damn well please.” Katherine said with a huff before glaring back at him. “Samuel, I don’t give damn if you get your dick wet by some demon whore, but you best answer your damn phone when I call or so help me, I will ruin your night.” Her foot made contact with his stomach before she took a seat at the edge of the bed. A leg slid over its opponent’s knee as her cold blue eyes flared down at Samuel.

The other male snickered as he took a seat beside Katherine. “Well said, master.” His lips twisted up in a smirk as his eyes met with Samuel’s. “So what did he name you, old friend?” 

“Ira, you idiot. He hasn’t named me yet. I’ve only been able to go through his porn collection and watched him jerk off to some shitty lesbian sex.” His beautiful goddess muttered harshly with a hiss. Her arms folded under her large chest, accentuating their fullness. A pout played at her lips. 

“Whatever,” Katherine mumbled. 

Code, on the other hand, grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Well, my human gave me a name within moments. I quite enjoy it.” His voice held his attention. Samuel became painfully aware of the other male’s movements. The way his arm slid around Katherine’s shoulders while his other hand spoke as he did. He wasn’t sure if he could trust this guy.

Samuel snapped as Code placed a kiss on Katherine’s forehead. He bit his tongue for a moment before losing his cool. “That’s my best friend’s fiancé you're kissing there.” Venom dripped from his lips. He huffed out his chest to look bigger. 

A smirk played on the goddess’ lips as she watched, thoroughly entertained. “Even though she looks like a sex god with that outfit on? I mean, she’d look better in mine, but that tight body would be wonderful to pound into,” she said vindictively. “You know you want her to tie you down, beat you senseless as she rides your dick.” At some point she must have moved to the swivel chair, she rocked back and forth in it, causing the old thing to squeak. 

Katherine’s face didn’t change from its annoyed look. “Oh shut up you bunch of sluts.” Her eyes rolled in false care. 

“Man, what a thought process this guy has, Kathy. Are you sure we should invite him to join the club? Maybe we should just kill them instead,” Code said as he cuddled closer to Katherine. That grin grew larger by the moment. 

It only irked Samuel more. “Don’t you think you should back off her, Ira?” He slurred that last part, annoyed. “And you! Stop saying such dirty shit. Jesus, I want to maintain my relationships for a while. And! What club?” He questioned, throwing his hands up before taking a seat on the semi-clean carpet.

Katherine shrugged. “Sin Club as Code puts it. Stop calling him Ira, by the way. It’s super annoying,” she said boredly. “That would make four of us then if he did join our makeshift group of losers without a cause.” 

Goddess quietly listened in to the conversation unraveling before her. A smug look embedded itself within her graceful features. 

The same couldn’t be said for Samuel and Code who just continued back and forth over Katherine’s head. She just looked tired of the idiots. 

“That just sounds stupid. Why would anyone want to join the ‘Sin Club’ anyway,” Samuel replied. 

Code’s face showed all it needed to. He was well prepared with his speech. “Well, dumbass, the main reason to join is so you’re not alone with your personalized demon,” he explained. Code paused for a moment before smirking with a shrug. “I mean you can totally just sell your soul to her, but I don’t think that’s what you want to do.” 

“Say what now?” Samuel asked in disbelief. “Are you saying, that the beautiful goddess who’s down to fuck wants my soul?” 

“You’re going to hell either way, dumbass,” Katherine interjected.

Samuel’s eyes found their way to Katherine’s form. She was curled up against Code’s side. “Are you going to hell for cheating?” 

“She’s going to hell because she accepts her wrath as a part of herself. She also doesn’t care to change. As for hubby. He’s going with her. He’s so prideful after all.” 

“Allen… has a demon too?” Samuel’s words were slowed significantly by his absolute confusion. 

Katherine threw a thumbs up to him. 

“Well, what do you say? Care to join the Sin Club? There are only four openings left.” Code taunted with a grin.

The goddess glanced at Code before turning to face Samuel. “Well, Sammy-boy. I think it sounds fun. Maybe we can have an orgy with the other members!” Her voice screamed excitement. 

Samuel just looked dumbfounded. An orgy sounded amazing, but that’s not the point. The whole concept of a club full of sinners and demons sounded outright ridiculous. To add insult to injury, he didn’t even know this ‘Code’ guy was hanging around Kat, let alone whoever follows Allen, his best friend. Was he cheating on Kat with his demon buddy? “Uh… uh…” 

“That’s not an answer, Sammy,” the goddess said with a tint of playful mockery. 

“I’m thinking, I’m sorry.” Samuel’s anxiety spiked. “Can I answer this when I’m not extremely turned on?” His hands quickly found their way to his mouth. “What’s going on with me?” 

“You’ll get used to it. You won’t have as much of a filter when your demon is around,” Code said. “The more time you spend around your demon, the more likely you are to follow your desires until you either accept your demon fully, sell your soul, or learn to let go of your bad behaviors or whatever.” He finished with a shrug. This Code guy doesn’t seem all that bad. All things considered anyway. He’s pretty chill for a demon. Samuel briefly wondered what the guy would be like in bed. 

Just like that, Samuel’s face burned like that of a thousand suns. “Great…” he started. “Holy shit. Um… What exactly do I have to do to join this... club thing?” It was painful to ask. God, this boner was getting painful. 

“You can start by fucking me.” His goddess spoke excitedly. “You can name me during that deliciousness,” she basically moaned. 

Code just shrugged. “First name your demon so she doesn’t try to kill you in your sleep. If you don’t name her she’s free from your control. After naming your demon, you can add a drop of blood to the contract that Mister High and Mighty has written up back at our place.” He must be talking about Allen. The guy writes up contracts for everything that involves other humans. It’s a wonder he and Kat even stayed together all these years. 

Samuel nodded his head as he looked towards his new eye candy. “Silvia, that’s your name,” he said. With that, he felt a stinging sensation in his hand. A thin line of blood crossed the room over to his sex goddess, where a pink collar appeared around her neck. On the collar was a silver locket with bright red etched into it. He couldn’t read it from where he was. His head ached suddenly as the room started to spin. Samuel managed to stand up and take two steps towards the bathroom before tripping. The world fades black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts on this work. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
